I Love You
by CJS51703
Summary: Frisk has always done the same thing over and over again. What happens when they make a mistake?
1. Chapter 1

*****Hello everyone! First things first, this wasn't written by me. This was written my good (and accountless) friend Mary. She has allowed me to type it up and upload it. And what I also don't own is Undertale in general, which goes to Toby "Radiation" Fox. Without further ado, here's the story.**

 **Him**

He ran.

He went past a gate, the place you first met, a junior jumble, an icy button puzzle, a snowball game. He ran to Snowdin. He stopped. There, dead ahead, was the town sign. He walked forward, hoping that he wasn't too late. It was quiet. The only sound was the crunch of snow beneath his feet. There was his house. The mail was still bursting from his mailbox. The other, completely empty. Christmas lights were strung all around. It seemed too cheerful. He walked to where the blizzard had been. It's clear now.

His eyes search the ground, looking for something, anything, to show what happened. _Maybe it didn't happen this time,_ he thought. _Maybe..._ His thoughts ended abruptly when he saw it. Something red was stuck in a clump of snow. It fluttered in the breeze. "No," he said. "NO!" He ran forward, sliding to his knees. He picked up the scarf gingerly, hugging it to himself. Bright blue tears leaked from his eye sockets. "Not again," he said. He swore that he would make you pay. He would give you one bad time. _Crunch, crunch, crunch._ Someone was walking towards him. He didn't need to look up, he knew it was you.

"BROTHER?"

 _What?_ he thought. _It couldn't be..._ "BROTHER? WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" He looked up. "Papyrus!" He jumped up, wrapping his arms around his brother.

"SANS?"

"Oh, Papyrus, I thought I lost you!"

"I'M FINE, BROTHER! NO NEED TO WORRY! NO ONE CAN STOP THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" _Heh, wish that was true,_ he thought. He looked behind his brother. His heart skipped a beat.

There you were. Your cheeks rosy, your eyes red. You wore and green-and-yellow striped shirt. It was covered in dust. In your hand was a knife. It was shiny, just like the heart locket you were wearing. He watched you walk towards them, a creepy smile fixed upon your face. "Papyrus," he said, "I'm sorry."

"FOR WHAT?"

"I love you."

He jumped right in front of the knife. It sank into his chest, right where his heart would have been.

 *****Please take a few seconds of your time and review. See you with the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Back again with chapter two. Disclaimer: the story goes to my friend Mary, Undertale goes to Toby Fox, and the time typing this goes to me. Here goes.**

 **You**

You watched in horror as it sank into his chest right where his heart would have been.

 _No,_ you thought. _I never wanted to kill him._ You had killed everyone else multiple times. Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, Muffet, everyone! But you never killed him. When you finally reached him in the end, he would always kill you. And you'd just RESET. You never wanted to kill him. You loved Sans. You used to be best friends. He was your favorite. You hated to kill everyone else, but Chara made you. But this was the last straw. They could make you kill your friends and all the other monsters, but you were NOT okay with killing him.

You hated watching him turn to dust right before your eyes. It blew away in the breeze. Papyrus was standing there in shock, tears silently running down his face. "Papyrus..." you started, but he cut you off. The single word he said sent a chill down your spine:

"RUN."

You ran. You ran back, out of Snowdin, past all of his puzzles, through the gate, skidding to a stop when you reached the big doors. You pounded on the door, calling for help...but nobody came. _Crunch, crunch, crunch._ You didn't need to turn around, you knew it was him.

"HUMAN. TURN AROUND AND LOOK AT ME."

You turned. He was wearing his brother's blue coat. The one you knew so well. The fur around the hood still smelled like ketchup. His eyes were glowing a bright orange. They were filled with hatred. You were scared. You knew what had to happen. When he summoned the bone, you didn't try to FLEE. You didn't flinch when he threw it at you. It hurt. But you still had more to do. There, dead ahead, the RESET button.

You pressed it.

 *****Reviews are rather well appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Welp, back at it again. You know the drill: story goes to Mary, Undertale to Toby Fox, and time typing to me. Enjoy.**

 **Together** **Again**

He woke up in his bed. _They did it again,_ he thought. _Let's just get this overwith._ He got up and took a shortcut. He followed you, breaking a branch. He made sure you heard him shuffle along behind you and that you saw him out of the corner of your eye. You stopped at the gate, like you always did.

You knew he would do the same thing he always does. He followed you, breaking a branch. He would let you catch a quick glimpse of him and hear the shuffle of his steps. You had already been through the Ruins. Flowey hadn't been there this time. Toriel was there. She had forgotten who you were once more. This time was different, though. This time, you refused to hurt anybody. You wouldn't kill even a single Froggit. Napstablook became your friend. You didn't hurt Toriel. Now, you would meet him. You stopped at the gate like you always do.

"Human," he started like he always did. You turned before he said to, like you had a habit of doing. The whoopee cushion went off. It was never funny anymore. _I don't know why I keep doing this. I can afford not to care,_ he thought. He looked at you. _They look different._ This time, you wore a blue-and-purple striped shirt. You had no weapon. Your cheeks were no longer rosy. Your eyes, a deep brown. You still had that locket though.

You walked forward. _I hope he can learn to trust me again,_ you thought. You walked towards him. "K-kid?" he asked. "Wh-what are you d-doing?" You didn't answer. Walking forward, you wrapped your arms around him.

He didn't expect you to do that. He flinched. That was a mistake. You looked up at him. He could see it in your eyes. The pain, the love, the regret, it was all there. You were sorry.

You looked up at him. He had flinched. You felt bad, _terrible_ even. You just wanted him to love you again. Tears formed in your eyes. And you just let it all out. All that pain and suffering you had caused, that you _regretted_ just flowed out. Arms suddenly wrapped around you. He had hugged back.

You started crying. So did he. He had let his feelings build up for too long. It was time to let go. You had buried your face in the soft white fur around the hood of his coat. "I'm so sorry," he heard you whisper. "Sh, it's okay, kiddo." _I shouldn't be doing this,_ he thought. _They will just do it again. They will just kill him and RESET._

You felt him shaking. _Is he scared of me?_ you thought. _No. He's scared of what I'll do. He is scared that I will kill his brother and RESET like I did in all of those other timelines._

 _ **And you will**_ _,_ a voice whispered in your mind. "NO!" you yelled. He looked at you funny. "Wh-what?" he asked.

"It's nothing," you mumbled. He still looked at you like you were crazy. You didn't blame him.

 _ **You can't deny it,**_ said the voice. _**I will make you!**_

 _Not any more!_ you thought back.

 **"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?!"** He flinched. Had he heard it too?

He had heard it. The one voice he could never forget. Chara. "Shut. Up," he said angrily.

 **"Oh, Sansy! You always were such a sore loser!"**

"SHUT! UP!"

 **"Aww, poor little Sansy! He had to watch EVERYONE he loved turn to dust!"**

"Get out of here! LEAVE!"

 **"Oh, but this is so much fun! You are just so easy to mess with! Just like your brother!"**

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

 **"I don't think so, Sansy! In fact, I think I'll-"**

"You won't do anything to him!"

 _What?_ he thought. You were defending his brother. Maybe you really were sorry.

You were done. Done with _them._ They had been in control for too long. **"YOU DARE DEFY ME?! I WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL!"** But it refused. **"WHAT!?"**

*Defying Chara, it fills you with DETERMINATION.

 **"B-but...HOW?!"**

"Face it, Chara! You can't control me any more! And I'm never RESETting again!" The voice then disappeared.

He couldn't think straight. You had just protected his brother. You had just defied _them._ You had just said no more RESETs. You had just gained love, and not the bad kind. "Th-thank you, kiddo," he choked out. "I meant what I said. No more RESETs. I love you, Sans."

"I love you too, kiddo."

 *****Reviews: (noun) something that is greatly appreciated by the writer and the uploader.**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Final chapter. You know I'm gonna say it again: story belongs to my friend Mary, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, I only typed this and uploaded it. So, here's the final chapter.**

 **Love Is Forever**

They stood there, hugging and crying for some time. When they separated, Frisk had a mission. First, they ditched Jerry. Then they met Papyrus, solved his puzzles, went on a date (Sans disapproved), and became best friends. They met Undyne, had cooking lessons, accidentally burned down her house (she blamed them even though it was her fault), and became besties. They met Alphys, got a new phone, and became friends. They met Mettaton, played a game show, cooked, was on a news report, saw his other form, and then he ran out of batteries. They also met Muffet, "played" with her pet, and became friends...sort of. They met Asgore, fought him, but decided not to kill him. They got Alphyne to happen and met the Amalgamates. They met Asriel and set everyone free.

On the surface, people didn't take too well to the monsters, but things worked out in the end.

Muffet had a bakery called The Spider's Tuffet _._ She and Grillby started dating. Grillby owned a bar called All Fired Up _._ Napstablook became a DJ and even had his own name: The Weeping Ghoul. Mettaton moved to Hollywood and starred in a movie called _Sexy Rectangle._ Sans and Toriel got married. Papyrus still lived with them. They also adopted Frisk. Sans worked a hotcat stand in the park called Ketchup Paradise _._ Toriel became a teacher with a class called _Cooking and Bug Hunting 101._ Papyrus and Undyne worked as security guards at The Mall For Muscular Men And Monsters. Papyrus also wrote two books: Noodles and Nyeh's and Papy's Prestigious Puzzles. Alphys is a famous scientist who is also well known for her club: Kissy And Cutie Anime Lovers. Undyne and Alphys got married and moved in together. Papyrus and Mettaton started dating, even though Sans wasn't very happy about that. Asgore has a flower shop called The Golden Flower Bed. He still has to deal with monster laws getting passed, though. Jerry was still ditched by everyone, but he just kept coming back.

Frisk was enrolled in school. They told stories about the Underground to all of their classmates. But most of all, they kept their promise. No more RESETs. And every night before they went to sleep, they sent all of their friends a text:

 _I love you._

 **The End**

 *****Don't you just love a happy ending? Well, it's one in the morning as I'm typing this, I think I'll go to sleep now. But before I do, I'd like to thank Mary yet again for letting me upload her story. Don't forget to review, and I'll see everyone later!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
